


Hero.

by Resph



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resph/pseuds/Resph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood story of Kamamoto and Yata from when they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Kazuchii](https://twitter.com/_kazuchii) for the beta!

"It's done!!"

The little red-haired boy could be heard from across the field. Despite being small, his voice was rather powerful. Despite being a boy, his voice was really high pitched. Well, what did you expect? He was still in Kindergarten after all.

"Not fair! Misaki took all the best parts!" Another boy whined while looking at his rather small firearm-looking toy, assembled with lego blocks in various of colours.

The red-haired boy raised his own lego-assembled toy towards the sky, showing off his master-piece, "Because I'm the leader! And don't call me Misaki! I'm Yata!"

"Are you sure you shouldn't be playing dolls with the girls instead? You were meant to be a girl, right?" The third boy of the group is clearly not happy, but Yata was oblivious about it. Rather, he preferred to show everyone how manly he was, despite having a 'girly' name as everyone told him.

Kicking the remaining lego blocks away, Yata decided that they were ready. It was time to hunt the bad guys because that was the duty of the justice league!

Just as they're debating who or where the bad guys could be, one of them seemed to remember something and pulled the other two along.

"I know there’s a monster over there! Monsters are the bad guys, right?" They hopped over the sandpit and ran behind the slide, where a blond-haired kid was crouched by the corner, playing by himself.

"There it is! It got yellow hair and it’s getting bigger and bigger!" The boy pointed at the kid he claimed to be a monster.

The blond-haired kid startled upon hearing the loud yell and tried to hide even further into the bush he was next to. However, no matter how hard he pushed, the leaves and twigs showed no interest in concealing his chubby body.

"You're right! He is big! Hahaha, look! He's scared! Let's defeat him now!" The other boy bent over to pick up a handful of sand before throwing it at the poor boy who trembled in fear.

Seeing this made Yata extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know if this boy was a real monster or not. It was true that the boy was much smaller and thinner when he saw him for the first time, but he had never seen a monster shaking in fear like he's doing right now.

This was wrong.

"STOP IT!"

Yata pushed both of his friends down in order to stop them, and stood in front of the distressed boy with his arms spread open. His friends weren't injured or in pain from the push, but were in tears from being shoved to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push that hard." Guilt started to well up as soon as Yata saw his friends' faces, “But you two are wrong! This boy isn’t a monster! He's a hero!"

Yata's friends could only stare at him with big, puzzled eyes.

"In fact, he's a hero from another planet! That's why his hair is yellow! And he needs to grow bigger in order to beat the bad guys!" Yata continued. "He’s our friend and he’ll join our justice league!"

There was a pregnant silence for a moment before one of the boys pulled himself up with tears in his eyes.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH A MONSTER! YATA, I HATE YOU!" The boy shouted and ran off, while the other followed suit. Yata could still hear his friends crying from afar and heard them calling for their teacher. Yata knows he's going to get in trouble for pushing them.

He turns around to see the chubby boy's face messy with tears, staring at him. His skin was darker than Yata's, making his yellow hair even more apparent and...unnatural?

"T-thank you…" The boy muttered.

"It's nothing. You are a hero from another planet, after all!" Yata gave him the brightest, most confident smile he had, and the other boy smiled as well. Yata was more than proud to bring smiles to other people’s faces! He looked at the flower pin attached to the boy's shirt and read the name in Hiragana. It was way longer than Yata's full name!

"Ka-ma-mo-to... Ri-ki-o?" He hoped that he hadn’t read it wrong since he knew he wasn’t that good at remembering letters. The boy nodded happily and proceeded to read Yata's tag as well.

"Ya ta.. Misa... Misaki!"

Just when Yata was about to tell him off, he was interrupted by Kamamoto's cheerful outburst: "When I grow up! Misaki will be my wife!"

Stunned by the sudden exclamation, Yata quickly pulled himself together and shouted back equally loud at his new friend.

"I AM A BOY!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago. Since I'm on Ao3 now, might as well put it here :)


End file.
